Lillian Gaian (Curse of Cain Series)
Lillian is an Old Vampire revealed to be the Daughter of Lilith and Half-Sister of Cain Edenson, she is beautiful and free spirited however her allegiance is deeply rooted with her brother: Cain Edenson, Lillian's special power is known as "Extra Sensorial Reckoning" and she is also known to have inescapable Hunting Skills. Personality and traits Lillian is cold and calculating but she shows respect for Cain but not so the rest of Vampire kind, Lillian shows respect and love for Cain, however despite this she enjoys taunting her brother. She remembers her mother fondly and is unhappy that she was killed by Archangel Michael, she also has a terrible temper like some Werewolves or Shape-Shifters, she is also easily annoyed when someone taunts her for being a brat. Physical Appearance Biography Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter thick windows and doors by lazily tossing small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes, they seem to move at their slowest as a blur during a blink of an eye, at their fastest they can be mistaken for teleporting. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. An Original can sense how powerful/old another Vampire is and their abilities, the category that Vampire falls into on the scale and the amount of strength that the Original would have to use up. **'Enhanced Danger Sense' - An Original can detect Danger far more easily than weaker Vampires, whether they act upon the threat depending upon the level of threat also, is a different story entirely. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal Vampires when exposed to fire and Wolf bites seem not to greatly weaken them, they also seem to be immune to the poison in Werewolf Bites. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel the minds of both Humans and Vampires. *'Turning Mastery' - An Originals can turn other Supernatural Species into Vampires or Halfbreed, unlike normal Vampires however to do so they require for the one their turning to be bitten as well as (depending on turning intention) then drinking their blood. **'Mate Turning' - When An Original finds their mate, usually a powerful Supernatural Being, they will attempt to pass the "Curse of Cain" over to that they can live together forever. If that person is a Human or Vampire it will make them an Original, if otherwise it would make them a Original Vampire-(enter Supernatural creature) hybrid. **'Ancient Vampire Creation' - The Poison in an Original's bites do not turn the survivors into Common Vampires, however they turn them instead into the stronger Ancient Vampires, it was then the Ancient Vampires that created the modern day "Common Vampires". *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever, they can be slowed by never stopped. *'Arcane Knowledge' - Lillian, due to her extreme age, knows all the Arcane knowledge there is to known and can even in detail explain the mechanism of creation, she has claimed to be the only being still alive to have seen the Form of God on Earth. It can be suspected, though unconfirmed, that Lillian has the capabilities of using Magic. *'Mental Ability negation' - As the second Original, Lillian can greatly negate mental abilities used against her, it goes so far in stating that he doesn't even feel Jane's Illusion of Pain. Personally Unique Abilities *'Extra Sensorial Reckoning' - According to Cain, Lillian possesses an extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. **'Ultimate Hunting' - Through the usage of her Extra Sensorial Reckoning, Lillian is also a Master hunter, able to track anyone across the Earth. Other Attributes *'Sleep' - Unlike other Vampires, due to being one of the earliest humans and the first Vampire, Lillian can actually sleep quite easily although she doesn't require to. *'Sunlight Immunity' - Lillian is immune to sunlight and although she cannot tan, is however able to walk around in sunlight without obvious side-effects. *'Little Blood Requirement' - Lillian, due to her immense age and purity of her Vampire blood, requires very little human or animal blood to survive. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities Category:Pureblood Vampire